ChefXCustomer
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Xanxus is a chef of his own restaurant. A certain customer always makes a fuss about his cooking. Where will their romance lead?


**_Please read and review! Pardon the OOCness coz I can't help it. XD_**

**_I dedicate this to my friends, Caleb and Cxryl, who are currently having a terrible lovers' quarrel._**

**_Caleb & Cxryl: You two, please fix it so I can get my bed back._**

**_Cxryl: you want a bed, go and share it with Caleb, freak! That's my bed you're taking! I don't want to sleep on the couch anymore!_**

**_Baby Chris, *smiles sweetly* you know what I mean?_**

Xanxus has a restaurant of his own. He's the chef and he loves what he is doing. He doesn't have to think about the huge companies of Vongola coz he won't inherit them. His brothers—Giotto, Dino and Tsuna—will, though Tsuna is still too young to inherit them.

He sighed when he heard the all-too-familiar ranting of one certain customer with long, silvery hair.

"Voi! Why does this fillet taste like shit?" the customer asked angrily at one of Xanxus' waiters.

The other customers had started to look at the commotion going on. The waiter looked scared so the chef himself had to save him.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Xanxus asked in his most respectable tone. He smiled at his secretly favorite customer.

"This fillet taste like shit!" the silver-haired guy snarled at him. The silver-haired guy was beautiful if only he would smile.

This scene always occurs in his restaurant so he's really used to it. And usually, the commotion is always started by this silver beauty. He smiled sweetly. "Do you want to order another food then, sir?"

"No! I want this food! I just want you to change it with something that tastes better!"

Xanxus also knows how to shut him up. He simply stared at the customer with his oh-so-'innocent' smile.

"Oh, never mind!" the silver-haired guy said.

Xanxus excused himself and walked to the kitchen.

"How do you do that, chef?" the waiters asked.

Xanxus simply shrugged as he gazed at the silver beauty sitting at the end of the room, near the glass window eating his fillet silently.

Three days have passed and Xanxus is getting worried. Three days straight that the silver beauty hadn't gone to the restaurant and that's very unusual! For the past three years, that guy had been their patron. He comes every single day and this is the first time that he had missed three whole days!

Xanxus paced around the kitchen. He's worried about the moody customer, Goddamn it!

"Uh, sir… We're leaving now." said one of his waiters.

"Uh, wait a minute, Levi." Xanxus stopped pacing and looked at the larger man before him.

"Yes, sir?" Levi asked. It has been so long since he last saw his boss so worried about something so he knows that it was a serious matter.

Xanxus licked his lips as if in thought. "Do you… uhm… by any chance… know where that silver-haired customer lives?" he asked, color slowly rising up his face. He was thankful for his toned skin coz it hid the blush on his face.

Levi thought for a good minute. "Silver-haired customer… the moody one… oops, wrong question, they're both moody." He said, talking more to himself than to his boss. "The long-haired one, sir?"

"Yes." answered Xanxus with a hint of impatience.

"I don't really know, sir, but I think Marmon might have an idea." Levi took out his phone and dialed. "Hey, Marmon, I have a question to ask…"

(silence)

"Yes, yes, I'll pay you tomorrow if you answer my question."

(silence)

"Do you know where that long, silver-haired beauty lives?"

(silence)

"For fuck's sake, Marmon! I have Lussuria so why would I fucking look for somebody else?"

(Silence)

"Just answer the fucking question, will you?"

(Silence)

"Okay, thanks." Levi looked at Xanxus with a smile. He took a paper on the counter and wrote the address that was given to him by Marmon. "Here. But you'll have to pay for that. I don't have money to pay Marmon."

Xanxus managed to smile. "I'll talk to Marmon about that. Thanks, Levi."

"You're welcome, boss." said Levi as he left.

Xanxus stood in front of the silver beauty's apartment but he doesn't have the strength to push the doorbell. What will he tell the other guy if he was in? But what if the guy was not there? He paced on the door until he finally decided to stop.

"Oh, fuck it!" he said as he pushed the doorbell. He got no response. He repeated the action but still got no response. _Maybe he's really not here._ He thought.

He left the apartment complex and went home.

He was walking through the park towards his home when he heard some strange sounds in the bushes. Xanxus got curious. He slowly walked towards the bushes and immediately got hard with the sight that welcomed him.

The silver beauty was naked with his hands tied by the tree and there was something vibrating in his ass. He was also gagged. His hard crotch was tied by a ribbon. Tears trickled down his cheeks and sweat drenched his body too. He looked so erotic yet pitiful in that position of his.

"Mmm… phmmm…!" he tried to say. It snapped Xanxus out of his erotic mind.

"A-ah… y-yeah…" he said as he knelt beside the silver beauty and removed the gag.

"Ah! D-damn it… Uhn…"

_Shit! Stop sounding so sexy if you don't want me to fuck you here!_ Xanxus screamed in his mind. He let his hand slide down the other guy's body which earned him a delicious moan and a deadly glare from the silver beauty. "Sorry." He said. He accidentally touched the other's crotch and hell, did it make him as hard as ever!

"A-ah!"

Xanxus slowly pulled the vibrator out.

"G-god! Just p-pull it o-out, will y-you?!" the customer gritted his teeth.

Xanxus did as he was told. He pulled it all out before he removed the ribbon around the base of his customer's crotch and the silver-haired beauty came over his own chest and stomach. Xanxus wants so badly to take the silver then and there but he won't do it. Not now, not ever. He untied the beauty's hands. _Why didn't I remove that first and let him do all the others? _He asked his own. "Stupid." He muttered. He removed his coat and put it on his customer's shoulders. "Come with me. My house's near here."

"Squallo." The guy said.

"Huh?" Xanxus looked at the other guy as he slowly stood up and covered his body with the knee-length coat.

"My name's Squallo." The other guy said and he slowly took a wobbly step towards Xanxus.

_I know that._ Xanxus said in his mind. "Ah… I'm Xanxus."

"Okay." Squallo held onto Xanxus' arm as they started walking towards his home.

The two of them stood at the base of the stairs towards Xanxus' apartment. It was an old apartment complex and the stupid elevator doesn't work so they have to use the stairs. Xanxus' apartment is on the fifth floor.

"L-let's go?" Squallo said as he started taking a step on the stairs but he let out a girly shriek when Xanxus carried him in his arms. "W-wha—"

"It will take us forever to get in my apartment if I let you walk on your own." The chef said. _Why is he so light?_ He thought as he ascended up the stairs.

"I-I could walk on my own, you know." Squallo said with a slight blush on his face.

Xanxus loved the feel of the smaller body pressed against his own as his sweat started trickling down his own body. Squallo sure had a sexy body. He has pale skin that could easily be tainted. _What if I leave kiss marks on him? That will definitely be seen._ He said in his mind.

"Sit wherever you want." Xanxus said when they were finally inside his apartment. He had put Squallo on his feet. "I'll go prepare something for us to eat." He left the silver-haired man in the living room and went to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Xanxus!" Xanxus whispered to himself angrily when he was already out of Squallo's earshot. "What the fuck are you thinking inviting him here, digging you own damn grave?!" He scrubbed his face on his palms.

"A-are you okay?" Squallo asked from the doorway, looking so sexy with only Xanxus' coat barely covering his naked body. The coat draped over his shoulder. He tried to hide his crotch by holding the waist of the coat against it. His chest was very visible for Xanxus to feast in.

Before he could stop himself, Xanxus licked his lips as his eyes feasted on Squallo's body. "Of… of course… I'm… I'm okay…" he said as he pushed himself off of the counter and walked over the fridge. "Do you want something?"

There was a moment of silence as Xanxus concentrated on finding the ingredients for the food but he suddenly whipped his head back when he felt hands wrap themselves around his torso.

"Yes." Squallo started that was muffled by Xanxus' back. "I want you."

Xanxus stiffened. He can feel Squallo's hot breath through his clothes and to his back.

At Xanxus' reaction, Squallo just became stubborn. He made the bigger guy face him. "I want you and I'm gonna get you whatever happens." He said stubbornly as he launched himself up and kissed Xanxus full on the lips. He was on his toes and he has let the coat flutter away from his body and show his whole body. He wrapped his arms around the chef's neck and pulled closer.

Xanxus was shocked and he couldn't hide it. Now, he was pinned against the still-open fridge being kissed by the man who was responsible for his sleepless nights. It took him a few more seconds before he could kiss back. His kiss was demanding and hot and passionate. He wanted more. His hands found the coat and peeled them off of Squallo. He pulled away slightly just to move down on the exposed neck of the silver-haired beauty.

Squallo moaned and he tilted his head back more and let Xanxus feast on him.

Xanxus groaned when he felt Squallo's hand grope him through the thick cloth of his jeans. "Damn it, Squallo!" he growl through the silver's neck and bit the flesh there.

"Uhn…" Squallo moaned aloud. "Did… uhn… I do… something… wrong?"

Xanxus pulled away slightly to look into Squallo's eyes and smiled. That smile made the silver's heart leap to his throat. "No, you didn't." he said and he kissed the other's lips again. The kiss was slow and lingering and sweet.

Squallo unbuttoned Xanxus' shirt and pushed it off of the raven's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Damn…" Xanxus cussed. "My bedroom…"

Squallo yelped in shock when Xanxus suddenly lifted him by his waist. He automatically wrapped his legs around Xanxus' naked waist.

Xanxus reveled on their position—Squallo pressed against him with the latter's legs open; the silver's crotch pressed against his tummy—as he walked towards his bedroom.

Squallo pressed his lips on Xanxus' that had gotten the chef to groan against his lips again. _I love this._

Xanxus dropped Squallo on his vast bed. "You're driving me nuts!" he hissed against Squallo's ear.

Squallo smirked triumphantly. "That's what I intended to do." He said as he shifted comfortably. He reached for the chef's belt and pulled. "I want you so much, do you know that?" he said seductively as he slowly unbuckled the black belt before he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants.

Xanxus supported himself with his elbows in either side of Squallo's head. He let the silver beauty do what he wanted to do.

Squallo pushed the pants down enough to free the raging hard-on inside. His eyes shone with bewilderment at the size of Xanxus. _Will he fit inside?_ He asked himself as his hand traced the shaft before he wrapped his fingers around it and started to pump. He expected the chef to be huge but not _this_ huge.

"Goddamn it!" Xanxus hissed as he removed Squallo's hand off of him. "I want to cum but I want it to happen inside you."

Squallo smiled yet again. "I love the thought of that." He said but his smile turned to a pout. "But it's as painful as hell especially with your size."

Xanxus tilted Squallo's face so the silver was looking at him again. "Who tied you a while ago?" he asked with a hint of anger before he slid one dry finger inside his customer.

"Oh!" Squallo almost arched his back at the sudden intrusion. "S-some asshole…" he lied.

"Liar." Xanxus said as he pulled his finger out and drove it in again. "Tell me."

"Ah… M-my best friend!" the silver said and he shivered.

Xanxus abruptly stopped. He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself off of Squallo before pulling his trousers up though he didn't button it. "Your… your best friend did that?" fury started down his gut and it slowly rose up his throat. "Why would he do that?"

Squallo bit his lip as he sat up. He knows that Xanxus might be disgusted with him after he had told the truth. "B-because…" he started. He gulped and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Because I told him to."

Xanxus snapped back at Squallo. "WHAT?!" Now, fury towards Squallo built up in his stomach. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe he's not available after all._ That thought burned his gut and broke his heart.

"I wanted so much to seduce you so I asked for his goddamned help!" Squallo's face all but burned in embarrassment. He had swallowed his pride to take what he wanted even just for a day but now, his heart will be broken. Tears built up at the back of his eyes and he tried so hard to stop them from falling but they still came like droplets of rain.

Xanxus stared at his customer. The thought of him making this beautiful being cry made his heart throb in pain. "Goddamn it!" he cussed as he pulled Squallo onto his lap. He kissed the silver passionately which made Squallo moan into the heated kiss. He pulled back slightly. "You could have just said so and I could have taken you then and there."

Squallo made a pleasured moan as he felt Xanxus' teeth dig into his neck. "X-Xanxus…"

Xanxus took something from the drawer beside his bed and coated his fingers with it. "This might hurt slightly…" he said as he pushed his middle finger into the heat that was waiting for him.

"Uhn… Xan… xus…" Squallo clenched Xanxus' shoulder. He shivered at the coolness of the finger inside him. That finger was seeking, demanding response from him and, damn, is it doing an excellent job at it.

The flesh was soft so he slipped another finger again and made a scissoring motion before putting in the third finger. He reveled at the sound of Squallo's moans. He loves it and he wants it to last. He curled his fingers, trying to find Squallo's sweet spot. He got pissed when he couldn't find it and shoved his fingers deeper.

"U-uhn… Ha… Xan… xus… So… d-deep…"

One curl of his fingers upward and Xanxus got the reaction he wanted. Squallo threw his head back with a silent scream. _Damn… too hot…too sexy…_ He thought as he watched Squallo's sexy neck arch back. He slowly took his fingers out. "I want to get inside you, Squallo." He murmured as he kissed Squallo's neck and chest.

"T-then come inside me…" Squallo all but spread his body on the bed for Xanxus to feast on. He spread his legs as wide as he can which showed his puckering, pink butthole.

Xanxus licked his lips as he watched Squallo; arms and legs spread apart in a welcoming gesture. His puckered pink hole asking him to just fill it and his crotch stood proudly with pre-cum dribbling out of it. He pushed his trousers and underwear down before positioning himself in between Squallo's spread legs. He took the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount of it on his hard-on; groaning at the cold feeling of it. "I'm coming in…" he said while looking into Squallo's eyes as he slowly slid into the awaiting heat.

"W-wuah…" Squallo threw his head back at the feeling of being stretched pleasurably. There was a hint of pain but it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He gripped onto the pillow under his head and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. "S-so good…"

"Are you okay?" Xanxus asked when he was already fully inside.

Squallo gave him a sweet smile after he had swallowed the scream that had accumulated in his throat. "Yes…" he answered.

_D-damn this guy..._ "I'll move now…" he whispered and started to move slowly when Squallo nodded.

"Ah… hah… D-don't be… so… gentle…" he whispered as he wrapped one of his arms around the chef's neck. "B-break… break… me…"

"Don't sound so sexy, damn it!" Xanxus said as he moved fluidly. He was not fierce. He was gentle. Squallo is fragile and he wants to treasure this guy with all his life.

Squallo smirked. "Ah… hah… uhn… X-Xanxus~ faster… h-harder…" he wrapped his legs around Xanxus' waist and raced with the raven in movement.

Xanxus has his control so he didn't want to break the silver-haired man. He moved fluidly against Squallo.

"X-Xanxus~ please…"

Xanxus held onto the silver-haired guy's thighs to unclamp them around his waist.

Squallo pouted but screamed (oh, the embarrassment of that) when his thighs were pushed apart and his prostate was hit in the process. "G-god… ah! X-Xanxus… Oh, God!"

Xanxus smirked. He knew that he had hit the magic spot. He targeted it again and again; abusing like a vice.

"C-coming… I'm coming, Xanxus…"

Xanxus he stopped moving and let Squallo come all over their torsos. He watched Squallo's face contort in pure pleasure. He pulled out of Squallo.

"You didn't come." Squallo murmured as he gained his composure.

Xanxus simply smiled at him. "Someday, I will." He said as he caressed Squallo's hair and kissed it. "But not now, honey."

"I thought you want to come in me." Squallo said with a pout.

"I do but not now."

"Whatever. But I don't want this to become a one-night stand." The silver-haired man said.

"Who says that this is a one-night stand?" Xanxus asked as he ravished Squallo's lips yet again.

Squallo pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, Xanxus."

"I know. And I to you, Squallo."

They smiled at each other.

**_So what do you think, folks? This is my first Squ-Xus fan fiction! Hehe… I think it's cute but well, we have different views of things. I hope you like it! _**


End file.
